The Secrets of Love
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: From the moment AJ Lee meets Paige she just knows there's something about her. She knows she wants to get to know her better. These are their moments. Requested by Crazyboi23.
1. Chapter 1

**Events in this chapter take place in August 2013. All of the many mistakes are the only thing I own.**

AJ just wanted to get to her car and get out of the arena and away from Bayley, especially the latter. This girl was a complete whack job, extra clingy and really pushing it on the stalkerish tendencies. She was trying to be nice coming to NXT, talking to the other girls and maybe scope out future competition. But Bayley came in after her match was over and cornered her yet again about a match between the two.

"I can't wait for our match AJ it's going to be so amazing," said Bayley as she held AJ in a vice grip like hug as AJ was inching out of the locker room with and extra one hundred and twenty pounds attached.

"Yeah Bayley it's going to be great now if it's not too much trouble, can you let me go because I really need to get going." AJ urged as she struggled within her grip.

"Oh my bad I'm so sorry AJ I'm just really excited about next week and I just can't help it and you're so awesome and great and-"

"Bayley!" AJ shouted. "You know you still have to let me go." She was still struggling in her grasp.

"Oh yeah sorry," she stammered as she finally loosened her grip and let AJ go. "I'll let you get going but I'll see you real soon.

"Yeah okay see you," AJ told as Bayley gave her a smile and made her way elsewhere and AJ let out a sigh of relief for that. "And she called me the crazy one," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Tell me about it that girl is the definition of high strung."

AJ was startled by the sudden voice and almost dropped her title belt. "Oh my god, you surprised me," she said as she put a hand to her chest.

"Sorry it wasn't my intention," said the voice once again and AJ finally turned around and looked up and put a face to the voice. It was Paige, the NXT Women's champion, she had saw her briefly in a match earlier with Summer Rae. From the little she did see this girl was pretty amazing in ring and she'd heard a great deal about her through the wrestling grapevine about how she's been wrestling even before she started high school. But they have never been formally introduced to one another, well until now.

"I'm Paige," she told her as she took a few steps forward and extended her hand. AJ briefly looked at the outstretched hand before tentatively taking it.

"I know who you are you're the NXT women's champion and I think it would be a little dumb not to know who the Paige is," AJ stated.

Paige smiled at her feeling quite abashed. "I know who you are too AJ Lee, divas champion, probably the best diva they have on the roster today well that is until I move up there, then well who knows.

"Cocky aren't we." AJ smirked.

"Nope not at all," Paige confirmed. AJ looked at her curiously before noticing they were still holding hands and released her hold of the younger girl's hand. Paige took a step back and cleared her throat. "Anyway I guess I'll be seeing you next week when you take on Bayley."

"Yup," AJ agreed. "It seems I've got a date with cooky, I mean what is her deal anyway."

"Yeah no idea, but on the plus side it did seem like she was sort of star struck though. Well I mean I think she's like that with most people but I can see how meeting you would really drive her up a wall," Paige chucked.

"I don't follow," AJ confessed. "What does her being star struck have anything to do with our match."

"Well it seems like that gives you the upper hand," she said. "You're obviously one of her idols so she's probably going to take it easy on you so she won't hurt that pretty face."

AJ ducked her head down and tried to hold back the blush that was threatening to break free but she was failing pretty miserably. But she collected herself before replying. "Yeah well that's good to know."

"Well see you then," Paige responded before she walked past AJ to make her way to the women's locker room. AJ nodded and let out a little smirk and turned and watched the younger girl go.

Yes she'd heard about her but it was much different that actually meeting her up close and personal. The meeting may have been short but AJ could already tell the other girl just had this intriguing quality about her and she kind of wanted to know more.

* * *

><p>Bayley comes off the second rope with a diving spinning elbow. AJ thinking fast with her title on the line comes up clutching her nose in pain. Bayley thinking she severely hurt her idol comes to her aid to assess the damage only for AJ to turn the tables on her. AJ knowing this was her moment then kicks Bayley in the gut then strikes her in the head before going for the cover and the three count.<p>

"And your winner and still divas champion AJ Lee," Byron Saxton announced as AJ smirks quickly leaving the ring and clutches her belt happy at the victory and makes her way backstage.

She greets many people as she makes her way through the backstage area. When she enters the locker room she sees only the likes of Renee Young and Summer Rae. She puts on her jacket in the anticipation of the surprising cool Florida weather outside as she gets ready to make her leave. AJ had wanted to perhaps run into the familiar face from last week but she hadn't seen her tonight. She wonders if she could be at catering before quickly grabbing her bag and making her way there. She walks there at a pace only to be disappointed as the only person she sees there is Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey where's the fire," Dolph joked. "You're walking pretty fast there."

"Just tired and really wanting to get back to my hotel ," she answered as she tries to make her way by but he stops her.

"Are you sure," he asked as he blocked her way.

Dolph is a pretty nice guy and good friend but not really who she wanted to see right now at this particular time.

"Yup," she told him simply and he gave her a look but let her pass nonetheless as he had a match he had to get to that was starting shortly.

AJ made her way out to the parking lot only to be surprised as the person standing next to her rental car was none other than Paige.

"My baby?" AJ asked bewildered as she walked over to the younger woman.

"Yeah I just saw this in the locker room and figured you accidentally left it and Bayley happened to mention what you're car looked like so I thought I would return it," Paige explained.

AJ grinned from ear to ear as Paige handed her back her title. "Thanks, I can't believe I actually left my baby. That would have been a nightmare," she stressed as she rested it on her shoulder once again.

"No problem," Paige assured. "Just don't forget it again," Paige tapped the title belt lightly. "It's too precious to lose."

"Duly noted," AJ said. Paige turns to make her way back to the building before AJ turns around too and calls out. "Wait!"

AJ takes the few steps to stand in front of Paige. "Look I don't really come to NXT very often and I don't know you seem interesting, and I was kind of wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something sometime. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but I think it would be nice if-"

"AJ!," Paige interrupted. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"What! No! Well maybe….yes," AJ relented. "But like I said you don't have to say-"

"Are you kidding me right now," Paige asked. "You're the one asking me on a date and you think I would say no. You have to know that anyone in their right mind wouldn't turn you down.

"So that's a yes."

"I'd love too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a a time jump (which in the way I'm taking this story probably won't be the only one). The italics are a flashback. I own nothing but my mistakes. **

AJ paced the floor of the locker room over and over again lost in thought and quite frankly, she was freaking out. Right now her and Punk where currently in his locker room, killing time before the royal rumble which was going to start shortly. While she didn't have a scheduled match for herself she came down to watch the match and keep her friend company. But she was also here for another reason. Something these past couple weeks has been weighing on her mind pretty heavily. But the thing is she wasn't sure how to really bring the subject up. She stopped and glanced at him reading his comic book on the couch before she continued to pace the marble tile.

"Okay what's up," Punk said breaking their silence and lowering the comic. "You've been acting weird lately and you seem really anxious all the time. So am I wrong or do you want to tell me something."

She finally stopped her pacing at turned to him. "Okay Punk you got me I've wanted to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," he said as he sat up right and gave her his attention.

She took a seat next to him and twiddles her thumbs before looking up at him. "So as you know I've been dating Paige for a while now."

He nods his head for her to continue. "And for the past couple of weeks I've been thinking that maybe I should ask her to marry me."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I know we've only been together five months but yes, yes I am," she smiled. Sure it had only been five months but one thing she knew for certain was that she loved Paige. She had dated quite a few people over the years but none have ever made her feel quite like Paige has.

"Well if it's something that you want them I'm all for it." He agreed. "So when do you think you should pop the question if you do decide? Have you been dropping any hints?"

AJ just shrugged. "I have no idea! And she has no idea I'm thinking of asking her. You're the first person I've even told about this and I'm sort of freaking out!"

"Relax, okay and look at me," He said as he grabbed ahold of her shoulder and got her to look at him. "All you need to do is think everything through, make sure this is really what you want to do or not and then talk to her."

"You're right I haven't even asked her yet," she said taking a breath. "And I'm not even sure I will ask her."

"Well you might or you might not. This isn't like changing a tire. It's a big life changing decision. But it does say something that you came to me about this so it's something you're feeling pretty strongly about."

"Well, I guess I should think about it a little more," she assured.

"Well good, because you don't want to catch her completely off guard, randomly get down on one knee and ask her to marry you in front of thousands of people in a sold out arena."

She just rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "You're never gonna let me live that down are you."

"Not a chance. So changing the subject who's your pick for the Rumble tonight?"

"Well since you're asking me I almost think I should rule you out," she joked with a nudge to his shoulder.

"Well you can," he said matter of factly. "Because from I've heard their choice is a less than stellar one."

She looked at him woefully. "Care to comment on that?" He just shrugged his shoulder and turned his attention back to his comic book.

"You know I haven't been the only one of us who's had their mind preoccupied lately. What's going on with you?" AJ asked concern now written on her face as she lowered down the comic book to see his face.

"I'm just tired okay," he said looking down exasperated. "I'm tired of injuries, I'm tired of the traveling and I'm definitely tired of all the backstage bullshit."

"What are you going to do?" she asked part of her already knowing his answer.

He threw the comic book to the side table before rising to his feet and turning to her. "I've got to call it quits AJ. I'm going out there give it my all and after tonight I'm going to Vince and I'm going to tell him thanks but I can't do this anymore."

AJ's mouth went agape. "Are you serious?" she implored mimicking exactly what Punk had asked her earlier.

"If I don't leave I'm probably going to lose it soon. And that wouldn't be good for anybody," he stressed.

She stood up and enveloped him in a hug to which he responded in kind. "Well for what it's worth I'm glad you told me and I didn't find out though whispers tomorrow. It's totally going to suck losing my travel partner."

He released her and looked down solemnly. "Look I'm sorry to spring this on you. Especially, after you've just told me about all this stuff with Paige. I probably totally messed up your thought process right."

"It's alright Punk I guess we both have a lot going on right now."

Punk phone lights up and he glances at it gives it a quick scroll through. "Listen it's a couple of minutes till show time and I'm number one so do you want to walk with me to gorilla?"

She nods.

On the way they talk more about the match which is a favorite to both of them. Before they know it his music hits and he starts to makes his way to the ring.

"Break a leg!" she shouted over his music, (but of course she doesn't mean it literally because he does have a habit of getting some kind of ailment or injury pretty often).

"Oh wait, here can you hold this!" he echoes back. He swiftly hands AJ his phone and gives her a small wave before heading out to the thunderous ovations of the crowd.

She pockets the phone in her sweater before heading to the backstage monitor to watch the match start.

* * *

><p>"And on his way to the ring now is number 27 and 2011's winner Alberto Del Rio," said Jerry the King Lawler.<p>

"That's right King, winner of the largest Rumple in history!" JBL replied.

AJ listened on as she and a few others were watching on the large backstage monitor put in place for the rest of the talent to see the action. It had been going on for close to and hour. An always the wrestling fan she watched on intently as the minutes ticked away and the number of entrants got smaller and smaller.

Just as another entrant started to make his way down to the ring she felt a vibration in her pocket. It startled her as she forgot she had Punks phone in her pocket as she had left her own in his locker room.

She took it out of her pocket and read it.

_**Unknown**__: Hey man I just dropped of that package for you in your dressing room. _

She glanced back up at the TV set wanting to continue seeing the match (but also thinking she should go and check out the package).

Upon arriving back to the room she opens the door, and walks in to find it looking exactly how they left it. Not a package of any kind in sight. She turns around to leave but to her astonishment there's someone standing in the doorway.

"Paige!" she screams as she launches herself into her arms. "You surprised the crap out of me what are you doing here. I thought you left hours ago. "

Since the both of them are one separating shows they don't see each other as much as they would like. They were together over this weekend for Royal Rumple Axxess. They spent as much time as they could between the autograph signings and matches. AJ thought Paige had left to travel with the rest of her brand because they had a long drive to their next venue. But obviously that wasn't the case.

"Well that was kind of my intention Buttercup," she laughed. "I just decided I'd fly instead so I could spend a little extra time with my favorite person."

AJ looks up at Paige and they lock eyes.

She breaks her hold of her arms cradled around Paige's neck momentarily to close the door. She immediately steps back into the embrace and pulls Paige down to meet her lips. AJ melted into the kiss to her feeling like it's been forever since she felt Paige's lips on hers.

When they finally do break away both are breathless with foreheads still touching.

"I can never quite get enough of that," AJ smirked

"I know," Paige replied.

"So I'm guessing you told Punk you'd be coming and he just left that out of the our conversation for some reason," AJ teased.

"I'm totally guilty for that," she admonished. "I told him to make sure you'd be close to the room so he told me he'd make sure you had his cell when a mysterious package came for him."

"Well I love this package," she giggled as Paige pecked her lips once more.

"Come on," The younger woman asked as she gestured to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"How about we go for a walk?" she offered.

"Are you crazy, babe!" AJ protested. "It's gotta be like 30 degrees outside right now."

"I promise it'll be a short one and besides I'll keep you warm," Paige said as she held out her girlfriend's coat.

"Fine, but if I get a cold I know who I'm blaming." Paige just smirked as she opened up the jacket as AJ stepped inside of it.

They made their way through the parking lot which was deserted save for the cars as everyone was still inside the warm building watching the match. AJ just walked alongside her girlfriend as she led the way. They passed by the arena's adjacent hotel, a fancy bar and a country club and now they were currently walking down a path with what seemed to be remote woodland.

AJ shivered and looped her arm with Paige's and breathed into her hands and rubbed them together furiously. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet? I mean this isn't you leading me somewhere to dispose of my body right?" she joked.

"Well I'm devious but not that devious buttercup," the pale woman laughed. "But no, I wanted to bring you here."

AJ looked up at what was ahead of them. "Oh my god Paige!" she squealed as she took in the sight. She then proceeded to pull her girlfriend down into a bear hug.

"I knew you'd like it."

"It's just like out first date," she whispered into her neck.

* * *

><p><em>It had been almost two weeks since AJ had asked out Paige on a date. And thanks to scheduling difficulties on both their parts, and not being able to go out in a social setting for a number of reasons they had yet to go on their date. AJ was beginning to lose hope for any date with Paige in the near future. AJ had just come off a mixed tag match with Big E against Dolph &amp; Kaitlyn. It was pretty run of the mill but she loved working with Dolph and Kaitlyn. She always thought she did her best work with them as friends often do. <em>

_She was in the divas locker room and had just changed out of her ring gear and into her regular street attire. She was tying up the laces on her converse when Kaitlyn appeared. "Great match out there AJ."_

"_Back at you," she smiled. It was then she noticed her phone light up and her smile got even bigger when she saw it was a text from Paige._

_**Paige**__: Sorry things haven't been working for us lately on our first date front, can we talk?_

_She glanced over and saw Kaitlyn working on taking off her own boots. So she got up and moved over to the next aisle before she hit the all button. It rang one time before it was picked up._

"_Hey."_

"_Hey," she echoed._

"_So as I was saying I know things haven't really gone to plan late-_

"_Which is totally my fault I'm the one who asked you out and I still haven't taken you anywhere."_

"_I'm not going to let you take all the blame I've been pretty busy too but I want to rectify it." AJ just nodded as she shuffled from one foot to the other. _

"_So I'm going to propose that I be the one to take you out tonight."_

"_Paige!" she whisper yelled through her cell. "How is that even remotely fair for you?"_

"_Well I get the honor of taking an amazingly pretty girl on a date, so it's pretty win-win for me. Did I mention she's divas champ too because score," she teased._

"_Anyone ever tell you you're big on flattery?"_

"_Nope just you, so is that yes?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Great so I have to get everything ready so I'll pick you up at your hotel at 9:30?"_

"_Sound like a plan my room number is 295."_

"_The Marriott right?_

"_Yup."_

"_Until then."_

"_Until then," she said lastly before she hung up._

_She went back to her aisle to collect her bag but Kaitlyn was sitting there a knowing look plastered on her face._

"_So I saw that smile you were sporting. Was that someone special?"_

_AJ just smirked. Even though she's pretty sure Kaitlyn wouldn't bat an eyelash at her, if she told her about the possibly of herself and Paige, not everyone would be so accepting. So it would be best if they got through more than a first date before telling anyone. So she just responds simply. "Maybe."_

_She went back to her hotel room showered and changed her outfit. It had been pretty hot these summer nights so she dressed in black jean shorts, a sleeveless green shirt and green converse. And true to her word when 9:30 came there was a knock on her door. She composed herself before coming face to face with her date._

"_Hi."_

"_Hey."_

_AJ took this opportunity to take in Paige's outfit. She was wearing skin tight jeans, a wife beater with a light leather jacket and black vans._

"_Wow you look great Paige," AJ gushed._

"_So do you," she smiled as she took in AJ's appearance. "So are you ready."_

_She nodded as she closed her door and they made their way to Paige's car. Paige even opened the passenger door for AJ before she got in._

"_So where are we going?" she asked._

"_It's a surprise." she playfully chided. They mostly made small talk after that to past the time as they drove through many neighborhoods. "You know AJ I really do like your outfit."_

"_Really?" She asked. _

_Paige nodded." Yeah it's cute but simple. It kind of reminds me of that green superhero girl from that cartoon. What was her name…um...Buttercup."_

"_The Powerpuff girl?"_

"_Yeah her, you're adorable you know that."_

_AJ fought back a smile. "Yeah I bet that's what you say about all the girls."_

"_There haven't really been any other girls so you'd be the first." she stated matter of factly as she glanced at the older woman before turning her eyes back to the road. "Anyway were almost there so you're going to have to close your eyes," Paige asked as she made a left on their current road._

"_Seriously."_

"_Mhm, so close them."_

_AJ did what she was told and closed them and before she knew it the car came to a stop. She heard Paige's door close then she heard hers open. "Okay now I'm gonna guide you so keep them closed." Paige told her as she put a hand on AJ's forearm to lead her._

_They walked probably a several feet before they stopped again." Okay now open them."_

_AJ opened her eyes and set before her was a table, two chairs, some unlighted candles, a pile of firewood and what looked to be the fixings for hot dogs._

"_Look I know it may not be fancy like if we could go to a restaurant, but I thought we could do a weeny roast. Unless you don't like hot dogs then I could maybe go back to the main road and find a pizza place which wouldn't be a prob-"_

"_Paige it's okay." AJ chimed in. "I think it perfect."_

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah now let's get to roasting."_

_Paige lined the fire wood together got the fire going and placed the chairs next to one found sticks for the hot dogs as they held them above the fire._

"_I can't believe you went through all this trouble."_

"_Well call me selfish but I really wanted our first date to happen. And really it wasn't any trouble. My family and I went camping quite a bit when we weren't all in the ring."_

"_Is that what this is?" she asked playfully. "Camping?"_

"_Well I didn't bring a tent or sleeping bags, but I did manage to bring the ingredients for our dessert."_

"_What's that?" she asked as she took her wiener out the fire to check to see if it was done._

"_The perfect camping dessert," she chirped. "S,mores."_

"_I've actually never had a s'more before."_

"_What how can that be possible?" she asked dumbfounded. "Come on the hot dogs can wait we have to make you your very first s'more."_

_AJ just laughed. "Well okay."_

_They ditched the hot dogs as Paige found them two more sticks, put a piece of chocolate on a graham cracker and stuck a marshmallow on each stick before putting them in the fire. "Okay wait till it gets brown."_

"_Now," she said as they both browned. "We stick them between the graham cracker and chocolate."_

_AJ followed Paige's example then took a bite of the dessert. "Omg that's good."_

"_I told you," Paige chucked as she took a bite._

_AJ gigged when she noticed a smudge of marshmallow on Paige's cheek. "You've got a little something."_

"_Here," she asked as she wiped her chin completely missing it._

"_No here let me," she said as she wiped Paige's cheek with her thumb finally getting it. _

"_Thanks," she grinned._

_Noticing she still had her hand on Paige's cheek she quickly removed her hand. "No problem." Then she went to go retake her seat near the fire. Paige joined her. "I still can't believe were doing this."_

"_Eating s'mores?"_

"_No this date, I can't believe how forward I was I'm not usually like that. I mean I just threw caution into the wind and just asked you. Sure you're the one that eventually planned this all out, but what if you had said no. Where would that have left me."_

"_But I didn't say no. Honestly I was surprised when you asked me."_

_AJ turned to her then ready to hear what else she was going to say._

"_But even though I was surprised saying no wasn't something even something that crossed my mind. I haven't really dated many people before AJ, but when you asked I kind of wanted you to be one of them. Wait did that even sound right? You know what I mean right?" AJ nodded. "__Anyway these last couple of weeks of just talking to you over the phone or texting or seeing you for a briefly has been pretty cool."_

"_I feel the same so that's why next time I'll be the one taking you on a date deal." AJ smiled._

"_Okay deal so do we shake on it or what."_

"_How about this,"AJ said as she moved closer and brought her lips to Paige's. It was a soft kiss in front of a blazing fire that only lasted a few moments but it was perfect._

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Paige said. "I thought I'd make it more like a camping trip to make up for the first time."<p>

"Are first camping trip was great too," AJ assured her.

"Yes but this time we have a tent and I brought sleeping bag. I know we can't spend the night but I still thought it'd be nice. And since it's so cold I got us thermos with soup." Paige said as she gestured to the set up.

"This is great muffin." AJ smiled.

They brought their sleeping bags as close as they could to the fire as they drank their soup. AJ was sitting in between Paige's legs as they snuggled up together. Paige's arms encircling AJ to (as she promised) keep her warm.

In what felt like hours they just laid there cuddling, talking and staring up at the sky. AJ had almost drifted off to sleep but when the fire got low Paige got up to stoke the fire and add more wood. The action woke AJ right.

"So," she cleared her throat. "I've got s'mores if you want one."

"Sure," AJ answered as she got up.

Paige got the sticks and stuck a marshmallow into each and passed one to AJ. She started to stick her marshmallow into the fire but then she saw something. "Hey there's something on my mine."

She pulled it away from the fire and then saw what was sticking out of hers and when she pulled it out she looked at it unbelievingly. "Paige, is this what I think it is?" she asked as she turned around and there down on one knee was Paige.

"Look I know cheesy right, sticking a ring inside a marshmallow. But I just thought, hey what better way than that. And I know it sucks that we can't show our love like other couples because of our jobs. But people we're close to know and they love and support us and right now that's enough for me. I know I love you and that I've never quite felt like this before. I hope you feel the same. " She cleared her throat again. "So, April Jeanette will you marry me?"

There was nothing but relative silence and the sound of the fire as AJ stood looking at Paige mouth agape.

"You did hear me right?" Paige restated. "You know, just now proposing to you on this freezing ground."

At those words AJ burst out in laughter which definitely served to confuse Paige as she got up to stand. "So is that a no or-"

"No!" she assured her. "It's not a no, it's just that earlier today I was thinking about this exact same thing."

"Me proposing to you?" asked Paige.

"No me proposing to you," she giggled. "You obviously seemed to be a step ahead of me though and I'm okay with that, because that was beautiful and I could even fathom spending my life with anyone else."

"So that's a-"

"Yes." AJ beamed.

"Yes!" Paige then excitedly took the ring from AJ's palm and put it on her finger and she then picked up the older woman and spun her around her gleefully. When she finally brought her back down they were nose to nose looking into the others eyes each moving a little closer until their lips touched. And in that moment with the new found warmth running through their bodies, as they kissed on this cold January night they decided to continue their celebration in their tent.


End file.
